Elementals: Hobbit
by FanpersoningLikeABoss
Summary: 6 people, all at the age of 25, disappear from our world, only to awaken far from our universe, with elemental powers and a burden to bear. A/N: First published book - check. First book in my Elemental series - check. Bad language and 3rd person - check. Irregular updates - also check. Hope you enjoy! xx
A/N: I don't own LOTR, the Hobbit or any of the other characters mentioned that Tolkien created. Be cool if I did, but nah mate. I just own the Elementals. Laterz x

Chapter One

It was cold. Cold: from the breeze, flowing from the North, through the rolling green hills and mountainous terrain. Cold: from the Winter's night, distant and shining stars prickled the cloudless sky, followed by the pale moonlight, streaming down to the ground.

It tickled through their skin, breaching the simple leather jacket they wore, and each small breath released a puffy cloud of warmth. It was almost silent, with only the calm breeze to guide any thoughts and whims.

Soon, their whims began to grow and accumulate into valid thoughts and reasoning, until their eyes flickered open, sparkling as galaxies, and they returned from the land of darkness and destruction. Confusion filled them, staring up into the void, they contemplated where they could be. Last they knew, they weren't outside - especially not so late.

With a groan, they pushed away from the ground, covered in green blades and moist dewdrops. Soon, a thought crossed their mind, as they took in more of their surroundings. This was no place they had ever seen or known of.

A few moments of contemplation passed, as they thought through all they could remember. Life passing by, each step as confused as the last and each thought, jumbled and lost in the chaos.

They felt more confused than ever, in this new area of theirs. Rolling green hills, unpolluted air and a star-filled night sky. This was not their world.

"Where am I?" It rang clear in the air, small and lower than expected for someone of their size. Almost in response, the breeze picked up and they frowned, spitting frantically as a strand of pale, flowing hair caught in her mouth.

Pulling at it, their flinched as they realised that this was their hair. _What the fuck_ , they thought to themself, _my hair isn't white - it's green and it definitely isn't long._

Raising an eyebrow, an idea crossed their mind and they glanced down, noticing the change in clothes, causing them to groan.

 _I've been kidnapped. It's the only explanation_ , they thought, unimpressed with the situation.

With this thought in mind, they began to glance over at their clothing, in an attempt to get some clue as to what had happened. Clearly, something or someone had chosen the outfit for them and, although they'd deny it, this kidnapper had style. Or maybe they knew their style.

 _That means they've been in my room_ , they thought and glared at the ground momentarily, before remembering their current quest - figure out what exactly had changed, then they would look for other people. _Yes, that would work._

They were dressed in a laced leather jacket and dark, ripped jeans, covering black ankle-boots. Upon their wrist, there sat a silver strapped watch, ticking away calmly, to show it was 4:27 o'clock. Strangely, their nails were dulled to a point, painted in darkness, and it almost seemed fitting. A symbol of the same material lay in between their collarbone, cold and lifeless, and the plain rope that connected it to the neck, sat beneath a night of fabric, wrapped around tightly around their throat.

Yet physically, there was only marginal changes. Lengthened and ghost white hair, reaching their mid-back, and it was soft, like cotton or what you might imagine clouds feel, when you touch them. They hadn't discovered it yet, but their eyes had changed. They sparkled, a deep and pale blue - spirals of galaxies far away, trapped in their eyes.

With a sigh, they glanced around them and, upon spotting a strange object, crept towards it, attempting to be as silent as mice. Once reaching it, their subtlety fell and they threw back their head, a mass of laughter caught in their throat.

It was just a simple bag. A galaxy of darkness and a mustache, sat on the grass in front of them, contrasting entirely with their expectations.

 _Where were all the murderers?_

A deafening snarl interrupted their laughter and fun, causing them to snap around, only to come face to face with their thoughts. Each breath was laboured, as adrenaline began to spiral through them, and their pupils dilated, taking in the terror before them.

Imprinted in their mind, there sat the image of a creature of darkness. Standing upon four stout legs, it had a long body and was gracefully carved, with sharp edges on each scale. Clawed talons sat on each foot, a pale ivory in contrast to it's other features. A dusky, aerodynamic face stared at them, causing a shiver to roll down their spine and the haunting galaxies followed their own eyes, constantly in observance of their nervous stature. They momentarily wondered which God they had annoyed and how, if they lived to look back on this moment, it would probably be rather a hilarious story to tell.

Until their fight or flight instinct kicked in, sending them barrelling in the other direction, grabbing the bag as they past, on a fleeting whim, and into a vast forest of towering trees, thick and green, they went.

Each step was a risk, barely calculated into the equation - a whimsical thought - as they jumped over fallen tragedies, solid and mossy. Little thought went into the movement, yet it was fluid, graceful and strong, and all things that came to pass seemed under control. With the wind rushing by them, a sense of belonging fell over them, as they travelled swiftly through the forest undergrowth. And although both their feet kept touching the ground, they imagined that this was what flying felt like - high above the clouds, only the wind to caress them and a sense of freedom in their heart.

Soon, however, they were interrupted by a cry, echoing from the being they had just collided with, and both were sent tumbling to the ground. A loud groan came from the pile the two lay in.

"Ow," A higher pitched voice called out.

"Fuck my life." They muttered, at the same time as the addition.

They perked up their heads, at the sound of each other's voice, and scrambled away, confusion evident on both of their faces.

"Ryder?"

"Fran?"


End file.
